


Untamed

by RationalNumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graphic Descriptions of Sex, M/M, Rope Bondage, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber
Summary: Tutor Kita Shinsuke never thought he would come to fancy Miya Osamu, let alone desire him—that is until he finds out the secret his silent tutee kept.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 39
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Untamed

Kita Shinsuke had faced various people who sought his tutoring services. Young, middle aged, black, white, Europeans, Asians, giants and people so short they wouldn’t even reach his hip, but never had he met someone so devastatingly beautiful as Osamu Miya.

The third-year college student was a mystery as much as he was delectable to the eyes. His lips, the color of red roses, were glued together like a dead clam’s shell, momentarily parting only when he had the need to ask questions or put some food in his mouth.

The adoration wasn’t automatically there on their first meeting. Hell, Kita thought for the first time in his entire career that he was going to fail with Osamu, seeing how silent he was in their first encounter it had him wondering if he was talking to a rock.

Luck? Fate’s way of fucking him up? Mere coincidence? Kita was unsure of what the universe’s reason was when he found himself one peaceful night on the doorsteps of Osamu’s house, psyching himself up for their tutoring session.

The door creaked as Kita stepped in his tutee’s house, the light from the post lamps creeping in Osamu’s unlit living room. The furniture his unmoving audience as he removed his shoes and hung his coat. His steps light against the hard wood.

As it wasn’t his first time, maneuvering across the house was a no-brainer, he had the entire layout of the house mapped in his mind, the familiarity was like looking at the back of his hand. He knew exactly where his destination was—2nd floor, the last door on the hallway to the left, oak door, silver doorknob, faint scents of roses and Osamu’s musk crawling out the crevices of the shut doorway, as if screaming to be let free.

Today was no different for Kita, he took the same steps as he ascended the stairs, his suitcase swaying the same way it normally did. Yet as he took the last steps to finally get unto the second floor, he notices something odd; At the end of the hallway, Osamu’s door was ajar, and there was _someone calling him._

“Kita…” Osamu’s voice echoed across the empty hallways, the mix of pain and pleasure laced in the two syllables of his name evoking a surge of heat inside him. The call was followed by another one, snaring Kita’s mind in a trance as he walked towards the door, his heart ramming in his chest as his being was slowly being engulfed by the light from Osamu’s door. The supposedly short trip turning into what seemed like the longest and the most hormonal walk Kita had taken.

Gulping spit, Kita leaned to the door to see a sight he never in his wildest dreams would have imagined Osamu Miya doing.

The younger one was comfortably sitting on the floor, butt naked, as he faced perpendicularly to the door. Smooth and milky legs arching laterally from the wet mess in the middle Kita could only wonder how it was created. His jet-black hair usually combed to perfection now in disarray, lids half open as lenses drunk with lust peeked through.

Kita’s hands trembled as he observed his tutee sprawled on the floor, stroking his own cock as he moaned his name like how a lover would. Soon enough, Kita’s slacks had a bulging tent in it, his own manhood rubbing against the constraints of his trousers, aching for attention, yet he brushed it off, thinking that if he did as much as avert his attention to the spectacle in front of him, the hot feeling inside of him would magically stop.

Completely oblivious to the man peeking behind his own bedroom door, the young one continued his obscene acts, this time using his unoccupied hands as it circled and teased on the rim of his asshole, making him arch his back in delight, rationality lost between the hot purposeful touches he made on his own body.

The last of Kita’s restraints came undone as the younger paused his masturbation to grab something from the bedside table. It took all of him to not kick the door open when Osamu sat back with his pen—which he assumed he lost—comfortably wrapped around Osamu’s grip.

_So that’s where it went._ He thought to himself, unzipping his pants and finally letting his cock get the attention it yearned, though he would love it to be deep inside Osamu, he settled on what was convenient and started stroking it to a rhythm.

What came next was a shocking delight for Kita as the younger unwrapped a fresh condom and dropped the pen inside, obviously way too small for it to fit completely, and coaxed it with lube as he set his legs apart even further, putting the metal tip against his stretched entrance and pushing it in, shuddering as the writing instrument slithered in and out of his hole.

“Kita… Ugh.” Osamu groaned as he thrusted the pen in him a little faster, aiming for his prostate with expert hands. From the outside, all Kita could see was the metal glint of his pen, he felt mocked, insulted even, that his pen had explored the insides of the man he wanted to screw so bad.

Osamu’s legs jolted as he finally hit his sweet spot, his release merely a few strokes away. Kita too, sensed his tutee’s nearing orgasm by observing how he arched his back and how his oblique muscles shook as he simultaneously stroked his cock and thrusted his pen.

Fishing his handkerchief from his coat pocket, he picked up the pace with his stroking with hopes of releasing his seed the same time as Osamu’s. A loud guttural groan pierces through the silence of the night as Osamu came, Kita biting his bottom lip as he suffered his release in silence, careful to catch the sinful liquid that was bleeding from his manhood unto his handkerchief.

He couldn’t enter there now, no. The strong desire to fuck Osamu senseless was overwhelming Kita like a beast in famine. His breath erratic from vivid imageries of his cock thrusting in and out of Osamu, the younger a panting and moaning mess under him as his sweet voice moaned out his name—thoughts he once thought were inconceivable given the nature of his relationship with the guy.

So, in silence, he marched back to where he came from, texting his tutee that he couldn’t come for _personal reasons._

\--

“Now Osamu, kindly tell me why you didn’t manage to finish the assignment when you had a full week to answer it?” Kita asked with a threatening voice as he sat across his tutee who was now in tears.

Osamu wanted to whimper, he wanted to kneel and apologize for his tutor, but the gag that was stuck in his mouth prevented him to. Moving was also out of the option as tightly bound ropes wrapped around his entire body intricately like a present, the tiniest of action was enough to stimulate various parts of Osamu.

From across him, Kita Shinsuke sat atop his study table, brown eyes staring at him with repressed intent and a lust so intense Osamu could feel it scorching his skin even though he was meters away. Resting beside him were various toys, _his toys_ that he had purposely put in the open for his tutor to see on his next visit.

_Yes… Strip my soul naked with your eyes Kita._ He thought as he wiggled in his constraints, a suppressed moan leaving his lips as he felt the rope rub in his hole, tighten on his shaft, stimulate his nipples, and lightly choking his neck all at once.

Removing his suit and loosening his thigh, Kita finally approached the younger one, settling on the side of the bound and gagged Osamu who was looking at him, eyes begging for him to touch him.

“What do you want me to do Samu?” Kita asks as he ran a finger across Osamu’s torso, travelling down to his cock as the younger shuddered in pleasure, stopping on the tip of his tutee’s hard cock where the tip of a metal rod jutted out from the opening like a flagpole.

“Do you want to come?” Kita teased, flicking the metal tip, the vibrations coursing through Osamu’s insides, the pain quickly translating into pleasure as Osamu’s body spasmed with his immediate release, some of the cum managing to leak amidst the blockage.

Kita wanted to ravage Osamu as he looked at his cum drip down his rope-bound dick, a sense of pride making welling in his chest. _I did this. I made Osamu Miya mercilessly cum in pleasure._ He thought with a smirk as he undid the gag and hastily dove in for a hot kiss.

Osamu felt his mind was going to break from overstimulation. As Kita’s tongue swirled and tasted him in a thousand ways, the friction from the rope and the sensation of cum persistently making its way through the metal rod in his urethra was inexplicable that he was sure there was no word in the dictionary to describe it.

The hot clash of lips ended as Kita withdrew, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they stared at each other, panting and catching their own breaths.

“Fuck me Kita. Please…” Osamu begged, which was more than enough for Kita to let himself be taken over by his desires, engulfing him in a smoldering heat as he rid himself of his clothing, his throbbing dick in the air for Osamu to see for himself.

“Do you think this is better than my pen?” Kita asked with a smirk, chuckling as he saw Osamu’s face change from awe to a dumbfounded expression.

“You saw?” Osamu croaked, a feeling of shame manifesting on his face through flushed cheeks.

Placing Osamu’s head between his legs, his cock resting on his tutee’s face, Kita smiled as he teased his cock on his student’s mouth, tracing Osamu’s lips as he desperately tried to lick it. “I saw, and I came jerking off to it. Now wet my cock so I can fuck you senseless.”

Osamu wasted no time in swirling his tongue as Kita’s length thrusted in his mouth as he moved his hips, choking every time the older rammed his dick in his throat.

“Fuck, you look good with my dick in your mouth.” Kita compliments as he rams his dick all the way inside, making the younger tear up as he choked. Withdrawing his dick with a pop, he repositions himself to give Osamu a deep kiss, tongues clashing for dominance to which Osamu won with no effort.

“Kita... Inside me, please…” Osamu begged once more, his asshole twitching in anticipation for Kita to fill the space in him.

“Okay then.”

Positioning himself on the bottom of the bed, Osamu’s twitching hole was all for Kita to see and ravish. With a pull on a single knot, the ropes that bound Osamu finally came undone, the younger instinctively reaching down the metal rod that was the remaining culprit for the painful pleasure he was feeling aside from the man in front of him.

Before his hand could even touch the rod, Kita slapped his hand away as he covered Osamu’s body with his, grinding their cocks together, making Osamu gasp from newly found pleasure.

“No touching the toys Osamu. You’re not allowed to cum till I say so.” Kita threatened, as he caught Osamu’s lips for a sloppy kiss, the younger instinctively wrapping his arms and legs around him, meeting Kita’s pacing with equal fervor.

Leaning down to his ear, Kita whispered a question that nearly made Osamu lose his wits.

“Want me to fuck you till you drop?”

Mind lost in ecstasy from having the man of his fantasies grind on him, Osamu decided he return the teasing, pulling Kita by the nape as he whispered back, “Fuck me till you can’t cum anymore.”

Osamu felt like he was floating as Kita flipped him so he would lie on his stomach, pulling him by the hip so that he would stand in all fours. The wet feeling of Kita’s tongue against his hole was immaculate, his pleasure expressed in a series of loud moans.

“Fuck! Kita, that’s so good-Ah!” Osamu cried as he felt his ass cheeks tingle from the resounding slap that echoed across the room.

“Hand me the lube baby.” Kita said in between showering kisses against Osamu’s ass, the bottle of lube sliding on the sheet as it collided on his knee. Pouring a generous amount on his dick and unto Osamu’s hole, he rested his length between his tutee’s butt cheeks as he reached down to grab both of Osamu’s wrist.

With a pull, his dick rammed on Osamu’s inside, a guttural groan escaping his throat as he felt his dick being wrapped by Osamu’s inside like a mold.

“Fuck baby, you’re fucking tight!” Kita said through gritted teeth, simultaneously pulling on Osamu’s wrists as he pounded on him, the sound of skin slapping against one another serving as a guide on how fast Kita was going.

Osamu was lost, the feeling of Kita’s dick thrusting into the deepest parts of him mixed with the urethral device that was vibrating with Kita’s forceful entries left him breathless as he moaned, drool escaping his mouth as he tried his best to meet his tutor’s thrusts halfway with hopes of his dick reaching even _deeper._

Yanking his wrists forcefully, dragging Osamu’s torso a bit closer for him to reach, Kita’s hands cupped the younger’s boobs, pinching on his nipples as he thrusted faster, groaning on every withdrawal as Osamu’s inside clamped on his manhood.

“Kita, I want to come…” Osamu whispers breathlessly, his arms looping on Kita’s neck as he turned back for a kiss.

“Together baby.” Kita groaned as he thrusted in even faster, a hand stroking on Osamu’s dick, making Osamu scream his name out loud as his insides clamped on Kita with a tightness he never felt, making him come as he dug his teeth in Osamu’s supple shoulders simultaneously removing the metal rod for his tutee to finally have his release, semen splurging all over the sheets as the younger spasms, squeezing Kita’s juices even more.

“Kita…” The younger called out, turning to him for a chaste kiss.

“Hm?” Kita muses, brows raised in question.

“One more round.” Osamu said with a smirk, moving his hips rhythmically.

Kita chuckled as he thrusted forcefully, making Osamu gasp. “You’re really going to squeeze me dry huh.” 

Osamu laughed as they slowly flattened themselves on the bed, their bodies riling up for another round of lovemaking. 


End file.
